


Innocence

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 11:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13006686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu
Summary: You're accused of a crime, but you're innocent.





	1. Chapter 1

“I’m so glad you’re home!” You say wrapping your arms around Derek’s neck.   
“Me too baby.” He says nuzzling your neck before planting kisses there. “I missed you.”  
“I can tell.” You tease and he growls softly before biting your earlobe gently. “Wanna show me how much?” You flirt.   
“Hell yes.” He scoops you up and you laugh as he carries you to the bedroom the two of you share. The two of you spend the next hour showing one another how much you missed the other. You end the night curled up next to him, your softer body pressed to his harder one. Could he be anymore perfect?   
He wakes before you. When you get up you tug on the first shirt you find, his, and your underwear then pad out to the kitchen where you know he’s cooking.   
“Waffles?” You say with a smile as he passes you a coffee. “You spoil me.” You say before taking a sip of coffee.   
“I like spoiling you baby.” He says kissing you, why did he have to travel so much for work? Everything is so much better when he’s home. “Breakfast is served.” He slides two plates across the kitchen counter and you scoop them up.   
“Let’s eat outback. It’s a beautiful morning.”  
“Are you gonna put pants on?”  
“We have a fence.” You say with a shrug as you slide open the glass door. Derek laughs and grabs your coffee from the counter and follows you out. You put the plates down and sit in the chair only to immediately pop back up. “Shit! That’s freezing!” You hiss causing Derek to laugh once more. “I guess I need some pants.”  
“Bummer.” Derek grins eyeing your legs, you laugh and slip back into the house to grab some pants. The two of you finish breakfast in easy conversation. That’s one of the best things about Derek. You’re so damn comfortable around him, he just makes your soul feel at ease. You should have known it was too good to last.   
“Let’s go inside.” Derek says suddenly, pulling you into the house.   
“Derek?”   
“It’s nothing. I just can’t seem to keep my hands off of you.” But there’s an edge to his voice that isn’t normally there and when he pulls his gun from its safe you know something isn’t right. “Stay behind me.” You do as he says gripping the back of his shirt in fear. That’s when it happens. There’s a loud crash from the front of your home,   
“Police! We have a warrant!” They come into the room guns drawn. “Sir drop the weapon!”  
“I’m SSA Derek Morgan. I’m with the BAU. What’s going on?”  
“We have a warrant for the arrest of Madeline Jensen.”  
“For?”  
“The murder of Drake Wilcox.”  
“What?” You gape at him, “When did this happen?” Derek asks.   
“Last night. Now Agent move aside.”   
“No.”  
“Derek. We both know I didn’t kill anyone last night, or any other time. Don’t get into trouble over this. Call Hotch, maybe the team can help.” You kiss him softly then surrender to the police. You weren’t worried. You knew you were innocent, you had an alibi, and you knew the BAU would help Derek clear your name. And nothing would stop him from clearing your name.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s been hours. Or at least it feels like it’s been hours. Derek walks in looking frustrated, he’s followed by Hotch and another man you don’t know.   
“I’m Detective Loggins. You know these two.” He motions to Derek and Hotch.   
“Yea I do.”   
“Have you ever seen this knife before?” Detective Loggins asks slamming it down onto the table in front of you.   
“I used to have one that looked like that. It was a cheap set from college.”  
“What happened to it?”  
“I brought it to the Goodwill.”  
“When you brought it was it a whole set?”  
“Yes.”  
“Really? Because this is the rest of the set, this was what it looked like at the Goodwill.” He produces a photo of the set with the knife in question missing. “That’s how they said it came.”  
“That’s not true. It had all the knives.”  
“Baby.” Derek says softly, “Your fingerprints are on the handle.”  
“If that was part of my set that would make sense!” He glances over at Hotch. You can’t believe this. “Are you kidding me Derek? You don’t believe me?”   
“I do baby. It’s just somethings are adding up and it’s all pointing at you.”  
“You’re supposed to be my alibi!”   
“Maddie focus.” Hotch says softly, “Have you ever met Drake Wilcox?”  
“Not that I’m aware of. I have a student Melissa Wilcox in my class but I’ve never met her dad, only her mom.”   
“Where were you last night at midnight?” The Detective asks.   
“Having sex with my boyfriend.” You sneer not caring that Derek’s boss is in the room.   
“What time did he arrive home?”  
“You can’t ask him this? He is standing behind you.” Detective Loggins flushes then clears his throat.   
“We already spoke with Agent Morgan about your night but we need to make sure that your stories match up.”   
“He got home around 10:30 last night. I remember because I was waiting for an email for my sister and my phone had vibrated. When I looked I saw that the garage door was opening and knew Derek was home.”   
“When did your garage door open next?”  
“I don’t know. I don’t have my phone.” You sigh and fold your arms across your chest. God this guy was a prick. “What else?”  
“Well we found this letter at the victims home. That is your signature isn’t it?”  
“Yes, but it’s a digital one.”  
“What does that mean?”  
“It means I didn’t physically sign that paper. The school has it on file so if I need a note sent home I can just print them rather than print one, sign it and copy that.”  
“So you’re saying that someone at the school did this?” He eyes you skeptically.   
“No. I’m saying it could be a lot of people. Someone at the school, any of my former student’s parent, a current student’s parent, anyone who has ever gotten a note with that signature on it.”  
“Did you read what the note said?”  
“I didn’t know I was supposed to.”  
“Well you probably know what it says since you wrote it.”  
“No! I didn’t!” You see Derek’s jaw tighten then he storms out of the room the door slamming noisily behind him.   
“Detective.” Hotch says motioning him aside. “Is there a specific reason you’re holding her. Other than what you’ve presented because everything you’ve shown us both Agent Morgan and Ms. Jensen have explained away.”  
“One last thing. An uber driver picked up a woman matching Ms. Jensen’s description down the street from her home at 11:45 and another uber picked her up a block from our crime scene.”  
“I’m nothing special. I’m a 5'4” female with average length blonde hair and blue eyes. I’m sure those features match at least a half dozen women in a two block radius!“  
"Until we can 100% rule her out she stays here.” This guy likes having power over you and the FBI a little too much for your comfort.


	3. Chapter 3

They grill you several more times. Two different Detectives, but your story never changes. They don’t give you anything to eat and only let you out once to use the bathroom. You’ve got a stress headache and wish Derek would come back in but you haven’t seen him since this morning. You’ve got your head resting on a table when the lock slides in the door and Spencer and Detective Loggins enter.  
“Ms. Jensen.” Detective Loggins says.   
“What now?” You groan dropping your head back down. Now that you know it isn’t Derek you kind of just want them to leave.   
“Dr. Reid would like to speak with you privately.”  
“Awesome.” You like Spencer, quite a bit actually. He comes to the house a lot and even though he can be pretty awkward you love to nerd out with him.   
“Hey. How are you holding up?” He asks once you’re alone.   
“I’m okay. Spencer I didn’t do this.”  
“I know. The BAU all knows. We’re trying to figure out who might be behind all of this so you can go home.”  
“If you all know then why am I still here?”  
“I said the BAU knows. The police are a different story. They don’t want to listen, especially Loggins.”  
“Why?”  
“He and Morgan have a history.”   
“So I’m the collateral damage.” You ask wide eyed.   
“It seems that way to me.”  
“Well that sucks. Where is Derek?”  
“He’s following some leads.” He rubs his forehead then looks over at you. “Do you have any idea who might want to frame you for this?”  
“Loggins now. But other than him no.”  
“Did you ever have any issues with Wilcox or his ex wife or daughter?”  
“I had to send a note home to both parents because Melissa was coming to school and crying a lot. I had to report it to Child Services.”  
“What did the note say?”  
“Well, what I got from Melissa was that her parents were fighting a lot and she was being put into the middle. Her dad was threatening to take her away forever and to ‘hurt mommy’ so I sent home a letter letting them know that Melissa was emotional at school and that I hoped everything was okay at home.”  
“Did either of them reach out to you?”  
“No.” He sighs again then reaches across the table to give your hand a gentle squeeze.   
“Can I get you anything?”  
“Something to eat would be great, and some water.”  
“What do you have in mind for food?”  
“I could really go for a club sandwich.” He nods and stands to leave, “No-”  
“Tomato. I remember.”  
“Thanks Spencer, and could you let Derek know I’d like to see him?”  
“I’ll try. He’s been pretty spotty with his contact.” You nod and he leaves the room and as the lock clicks again you rest your head down on the table. Why wouldn’t Derek stick around? Work the case from this end with Spencer. Didn’t he know how freaked out this had you? How stressed you were? How terrified you were. Didn’t he care? Spencer was acting more like your boyfriend right now than Derek was.


	4. Chapter 4

They release you four hours later. You’re tired, stressed out and more than a little upset with Derek. He’s not there when you’re released, Emily ends up driving you home. You don’t say much, you’re too angry with Morgan and too tired from dealing with the police.   
“Thanks Emily.” You mutter sliding out of the SUV.   
“If you need anything feel free to call. I’d imagine Derek will be home soon.”  
“Thanks.” You open the garage door and close it again as you enter the house. It’s dark, you flip on the lights and are disappointed to see it looks exactly how you left it. Minus Derek. Where the fuck is he? You climb into the shower, cranking the heat up until your skin starts to turn red. You don’t know when the tears start but they roll silently down your cheeks as you stand under the hot water. Damn him. When you finally stop the tears you finish your shower quickly and wrap yourself in your towel. You yank on your pajamas and wrap your hair in a small towel then exit the bathroom. Derek is standing there, flowers in his hand and you almost scream you’re so startled.   
“Baby-”  
“Don’t.” You say holding up a hand. “I don’t want to hear it.”  
“Please-”  
“Derek I said I don’t want to hear it. I can’t have a calm discussion about this right now.”  
“I’m sorry.” He whispers, and your heart rolls over in your chest.   
“You left me alone Derek. I was being accused of murder. I was terrified and alone. How could you do that to me?”  
“I-I don’t have an excuse. I didn’t know what to do. Loggins hates me and I thought if I distanced myself maybe he would see reason.”  
“Why couldn’t you tell me that? I can’t read your mind.”  
“I’m so so sorry baby. I should have told you.”  
“Where did you go?” Your voice cracks on the last word but he doesn’t move, he’s watching you like you’re a scared animal.   
“I went to find who was trying to frame you. So I could get you out.” He takes a step toward you and when you don’t move to stop him he takes another step. “I was doing what I could to help you, by finding who was setting you up.”  
“Who was it?”  
“David Teller. He’s Melissa’s mom’s new boyfriend.”   
“Why me?”   
“I don’t know. I wanted to get home to you.” He’s taken another couple steps toward you and is within arms reach.   
“I was so scared.”  
“I know. I’m sorry.” You step to him this time and wrap your arms tightly around his waist. You feel his arms wrap around you and that’s when the damn breaks. You sob into his shoulder, he doesn’t make a sound, just massages the base of your neck with his thumb and pointer finger. It takes a few minutes but you finally calm down enough to talk again.   
“I’m sorry.” You whisper.   
“For what?” He doesn’t let go of you.  
“Thinking the worst of you.”   
“Hey. It was my fault. I thought I was doing the right thing by going out there and finding the guy. I should have stood by your side and refused to move.” You look up at him from where you are in his arms.   
“Thank you, for saving me.”  
“I’ll always come for you. I love you.” He presses his lips to yours. You pull away just long enough to murmur,  
“I love you Derek Morgan.” Then your lips are back on his.


End file.
